Compromise
by Hermaferdites
Summary: Bella's hatred for Edward is at its limit in senior year. But one little "accident" leads to a compromise. AH, OOC. (A's story)
1. Prologue

Prologue

_7 am, waking up in the morning…_ I sang in my head as I opened the door, a granola bar in hand. On the way to school, I was wearing black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved black-and-white striped shirt, and my black converse shoes. With my hair up in a ponytail with a black scrunchie holding it up, I walked over to my truck, but nearly shit my pants when I heard a loud ass beep coming from the street.

"Get the hell in here, Bella!" Alice laughed. Yes, Alice Cullen, my best friend.

Alice is one of the most energetic people you'll ever meet. She's clever, she's short (shorter than me, and I'm 5'3"), she has spiky hair that goes in all directions, and she's fun. But she's also-

"C'mon Bella, or I'll give you a makeover all day Saturday!" Alice sang. She drove a yellow Porsche- that's the only thing I could tell you about the car- and it drove too fast for my liking. But I walked over to the car anyway. Makeovers weren't my thing.

_Now that I think about it, why in the_ hell_ was I singing that freaking song "Friday"?_

'Cause seriously, I had no reason to be singing that…

Seriously.

As we drove to school, Alice rambled on about how she'd been shopping all summer, not missing a beat or stuttering. I don't even think she was breathing…

"So, what'd you do for the summer?" Alice asked excitedly.

Hmm, what_ did_ I do for the summer? All I did was sit at home, but I did visit Renee in Jacksonville once.

Renee is my… not-so-bright mother.. She'd lose every thought she'd have, and move on to the next thing. I'm starting to think that I was the parent, and she was the child. But alas, she met Phil, a minor league baseball player, and apparently he was the love of her life. But Phil, being a baseball player got promoted, and he had to travel somewhere else. I think it was Europe. I could see that Renee wanted to go with him no matter how many times she insisted that she needed to stay with me. So I packed up and moved with my dad, Chief Swan. Yep, my dad's a cop. He's actually at work right now.

I told Alice what I had done for the summer.

"Sounds boring." she deadpanned. Suddenly she pouted. "Rosalie and I are going shopping this weekend, and I was wondering if-"

"No Alice, I'm not going shopping." I groaned. We were already pulling up to the school, and as we got out the car she linked her arm with mine.

"Well, what are you gonna wear to the party?" she asked innocently.

_Party..? Alice, you're already driving me fucking crazy!"_

"Uh, what party?" I asked hesitantly. This girl is too sneaky for her own good…

Alice grinned at me and started walking faster. We were walking towards Jasper, her boyfriend of 3 years. Jasper has honey blonde hair with hazel eyes, so I could _see_ why she liked him. But she didn't only like him for his looks. His calm atmosphere will put you at ease, and he has his way with getting people's feelings to change- negative or not.

When we reached Jasper Alice pecked him on the lips and said "Hi." It was like freshman year all over again.

He kissed her back and replied "Hey Ali." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He turned to me and smiled, putting his hand up. Just as I was about to high-five him, I heard a _whack_ and something was stinging...

My ass.

With my face burning, I turned around to see who the culprit was. And, of course, it was none other than Edward fucking Cullen.

He grinned at me and said, "Sup, Swan?" before walking away like nothing had happened. Jasper was laughing with tears streaming down his face, while Alice looked like she was thinking of sedating me.

That asshole!

Edward Cullen is the cockiest bastard on Earth. His eyes were piercing green, his hair made him look freshly fucked, and it was a messy, bronze-colored mop. He acted as if he could do no wrong, yet that's all he ever does, and has done.

Wrong, wrong, wrong, Cullen.

But the thing that annoys me the most? He's too damn sexy.


	2. Author's Note :S

I'M NOT DISCONTINUING THE STORY but I have so much going on. First off, I'm still in school and I have not one but TWO projects to do and they're huge and it's just.. I sowwe ;-;

The latest you can expect the next chapter is not this upcoming weekend but the weekend after that, Saturday or Sunday (most likely Saturday). But if I can I'll really try to update this weekend or Monday, I will try my _hardest. _And once again, I so sorry D: (I really do wanna update..)


	3. Chapter 1: Polar Opposites

**Here's your chapter! :D It's short but whatever, lol. -A**

Chapter 1: Polar Opposites

To be honest, the first day of school wasn't even all that bad. Besides one _major_ problem, nothing really annoyed me throughout the day. I got to say hey to some new friends, catch up with people…

Oh, that problem I mentioned? The major one? Yeah…

So I'm sitting in biology, minding my own business, and I see a mop of hair over the book I had my face stuffed into. Taking my legs off the desk and putting my book down, guess who the hell was sitting next to me?

If you guessed Robert Pattinson, you are incorrect. If you guessed Edward Cullen, then you guessed correctly.

"Cullen, why the hell are you sitting next to me..?"

"Because, Swan, this is my seat." He gestured to Mr. Banner, who was looking at everyone in disgust.

Douche.

Since we were only there for orientation, or as Mr. Dickwad put it, 'pre-annoyance for teachers', all we did was chit-chat in classes. But for the rest of the day, I had a bugging feeling that was caused by that obnoxious dumbass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Compromise~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, I went on over to Alice's place, seeing that Charlie forgot to go grocery shopping thus leaving me starving. While I drove over to Alice's house I started daydreaming- and maybe a little too much, since I almost ran a red light and nearly hit Mrs. Weber's van.

Mrs. Weber is my friend Angela's mom. I know her mom'll be pissed when I have to go to her house to study…

But hell, I hardly study. By the time I do start studying, which will be the end of the year, she'd have forgotten all about it.

Finally, I had arrived at Alice's house. Yeah, I'm saying that like it was a long drive. Stale face.

Alice's house was a huge ass white house surrounded by woods with a river nearby. The house was about half a mile off of a little dirt road from the main street. It had pretty flowers and shit everywhere, but it was even bigger on the inside.

As soon as my truck stopped roaring (it was a loud old Chevy) I could hear.. nothing. Silence.

_What the hell is going on? Why don't I hear people arguing or loud laughing, or _something!_ Maybe no one's home._

But I know for a fact that they were home. Don't ask how, I just knew.

That quietness was strange. It could only mean one thing…

I walked into the house and Esme greeted me. Esme is Alice's mother, young with long brown hair and a husband, Carlisle (he's a doctor and at work). Esme is so kind-hearted and motherly that I think of her as my own mother sometimes.

"Hello Bella dear. I have brownies in the kitchen, Alice is down in the , and Edward is at Emmett's house.

I mentally and physically fist-pumped, while Esme smiled and shook her head, walking out to her garden.

Now, you may be wondering why Esme mentioned that Edward wasn't here. Yes, Alice and Edward are related but I'll go into detail in a second. Be patient.

In my opinion, Edward and Alice are polar opposites. She's funny and _likeable,_ he's not funny and extremely _unlikable. _If you do like him you're either related to him or stupid.

Or both, I couldn't care less.

But another reason why I think that they're polar opposites (more like the reasons for my reasons) is because they're…

Sigh, twins.


End file.
